


Uber

by StAnni



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StAnni/pseuds/StAnni
Summary: Bruce sets his jaw and takes a sip of the beer that Alex Whoever gave him.  He is not listening to the random chatter around him.  He is focused on Selina, his Selina, with another man’s hand on the small of her back.  Doubt and jealousy eats violently at his heart.  He tries to look away, tries to calm himself.





	Uber

Marc has his hand on the small of Selina’s back like he owns her, like he steers her, which he does, around the room. She glances back at Bruce, possibly to check if he is alright, possibly to show that she is alright, most probably to make sure that he doesn’t have a gun pulled on Marc.

Bruce sets his jaw and takes a sip of the beer that Alex Whoever gave him. He is not listening to the random chatter around him. He is focused on Selina, his Selina, with another man’s hand on the small of her back. Doubt and jealousy eats violently at his heart. He tries to look away, tries to calm himself.

Selina smiles at something that Marc says to some ambassador/diplomat/lawyer and Bruce wants to throw the beer at his head.

*

When she slips to the bathroom Bruce corners her and crowds her, to her growing frustration, into the wall. 

“You said we’re here for a job.” He growls at her and she shoves him back. “We are, Bruce. And you’re going to ruin it if you keep on glowering like that.”

Bruce, no stranger to Selina’s barbs crowds her in again, angry “Selina, five minutes and we leave. Five.”

She rolls her eyes and shoves him again, harder this time. “Stop being such a controlling asshole.” And slams the door of the bathroom as she leaves.

*

Selina pushes her way through the crowd of dancing and heaving bodies and Bruce loses her. The music is deafening and the lights flash at a disorienting pace. He curses and turns around, trying to look for her hood, for her curls. Nothing. 

She took the keys to the car when he intercepted her at the bathroom, so he is surprised to find the car still parked outside, fogged over. 

This means that she either drove with someone or she is walking somewhere from here. It could really mean either and he doesn’t want either of those to be true.

He tries to phone her but it goes directly to voice mail.  
“Selina, leave it at the beep.”  
He hangs up.   
He doesn’t leave messages. What would he even say? It is too much. The entire night is too much. 

*

The uber drive back is hell and Bruce stews all the way to the Manor.

Around midnight he hears the car roll up in the driveway and the familiar crunch of Selina’s heels on the gravel outside.

He waits for her, fuming in the dark, and she walks past him – her face blank. “Why do you always do that?” She sighs, snapping on a light “You’re not really a fucking bat.” 

She drops the keys on the table and folds her arms at him, standing her ground. “What the hell was wrong with you tonight? You almost cost me tonight.”

Bruce takes a step towards her, meeting her anger head-on “What? Your date?” 

Selina snaps back immediately – incensed “My date, Bruce? My date?! You’re lucky Marc didn’t have his goons shoot me on the spot the way you were going on! “ She slams the chip that she must have removed from Marc’s cell before the fight started, from her pocket and slaps in on the table. “This job is my livelihood, you absolute selfish moron!” 

Bruce, admittedly and guiltily relieved to see that the job was, in fact, a job, and not just an excuse for Selina to see Marc, takes a conceding step back – but chin still lifted gives a shrug. “Well, at least this selfish moron gave you a ride to the club.” He mutters and Selina rolls her eyes, unknotting the scarf around her neck with exasperation. “Oh thank you, great and wonderful boyfriend, for giving me a ride and almost getting me killed.”

Almost completely calm now, and realizing that Selina is not, Bruce raises his palms, as if to say “alright, alright” and he takes her scarf as she drops it absently on the table. “I had to get uber, “ he states, in an effort to amuse her “I had to google how to get the app and everything.” 

Selina, at first turning with a glare , has to soften and smirk as Bruce folds her discarded jacket over the coat stand. 

“You’re a terrible boyfriend” she dead-pans and Bruce sighs with a smile “I’ll try to be better when I’m older.”


End file.
